


Just Because

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent pleads her case, and honestly, the king was asking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Just because". I took it and went somewhere. Did I did the humor well?

“Why did you curse the child?”

“Why didn’t  _ you  _ invite me to the christening? I was the only member of the Court that you deigned to scorn.”

“ _ I _ will ask the questions here, Lady Mala.”

“No, seriously. I’ve done nothing wrong and you dismissed me like some common peasant. I am the Lady of Fae, the Hero of the Forest, and the Giant Slayer. I’ve defended your kingdom for years and now you decide to belittle my contributions. What excuse could you possibly have not to invite me?”

“You practice the Dark Arts!”

“So? Half of your clergymen are corrupt and the other half uneducated. On what grounds can you consider me unworthy to attend?”

“You could have  _ cursed the child!” _

“I did it anyway, you  _ complete and utter buffoon!” _

“Yes, that  _ was  _ a small oversight on our part but one that we shall remedy soon. But that doesn’t change the fact that you cursed the heir to the throne and hexed the king’s nose to grow whenever he lied. Honestly, why would you do such a thing?”

“I already explained why I cursed the babe, but the King?  _ That  _ was because he was asking for it.”

…

“And because it was honestly just kind of funny.”


End file.
